wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hybrids and Special Dragons/@comment-2601:601:CA80:B940:880D:986D:E85A:F8AB-20190925040314
Hi everyone! I'm Nightsky, and I'm going to tell you my origin. Oh and by the way my mother Diamond (NightWing) can see the future but never told anyone. And when I do this - and type a word' that means someone talking in their head, because I can't do italic. It is VERY long but still please read! About three years before the end of the war of the SandWings, a dragon was flying to the NightWing island. -I have to tell Queen Battlewinner news from Queen Blister- Diamond thought. She was flying in the rain and was very tired. Diamond saw futures of were she would go to the island and rest and futures of were she fell out of the sky of tiredness. She kept on flying by her determination. About a few minutes later she reached the island. She landed on the balcony palace and saw Princess Greatness. "Your Majesty, I have news from Queen Blister, that the SkyWings and MudWings are attacking her and the SeaWings tomorrow at dusk." Diamond said. "Thank you Diamond, I will let the queen know at council tonight. You may get some rest." Greatness replied. "Oh, and Diamound what is that silver teardrop by your eyes?" "T-That must be the..rain! Your Majesty." Diamound stamoured. "Good night!" She flew off to her cave. -That was a close one!- she thought. She flew in her cave that was lit by a torch. -I don't want to kill more dragons anymore.- She thought as blew she out the torch and curled to sleep. Diamound woke up and went to the palace for concil. She knew that the future lay clearly that Princess Greatness will say to her and some other NighWings to go to the war that was going to happened at dusk and kill as many SkyWings and MudWings without them noticing. After concil, Diamound went out to the tunnels that were made by Stonemover, to hunt for prey in the Rainforest. As she entered she could hear all the birds chirping, and monkeys howling. She quickly found a jaguar and pounced and bit it's neck. It roared a deep and loud roar then calasped. Diamound quickly found the tunnel before any RainWings found her. She knew that waiting for her meal to rot was discusting. So she ate the jaguar, she knew she was breaking a rule but whatever. At dusk, four NightWings named, Fearless, Mightyclaws, Moonbeam, Bigtail, and herself, went with Queen Blister and the SeaWing army and went to the MudWings and SkyWings battle ground. The SeaWings attacked first, then there was lots of roaring and blood. Then as Diamound launched to attack a MudWing, something slammed into her. Her ribs were aching and she crawled into a nearby cave. She layed there and was knocked out. About an hour or so, later she woke up with a face looking at her. "Aaahhh! A SkyWing!" she shrieked. How come she had not seen this in her futures? "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." the SkyWing said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Am I allowed to tell you?" Diamound asked. "Sure, my name is Stormchaser." he answered kindly. "Um, ok my name is Diamound." she replied. "Are you a sear or a mindreader?" Stormchaser asked. "I'm a seer, and how do you know about them?" " I like study about other tribes."he replied. "Do all NightWings have powers?" "No, just me." Diamound and Stormchaser talked for hours. Everyday they met at the exact same spot. Then something amazing happened. "Um, Diamound I like you will you be my wife?" Asked Stormchaser. "YES!!!" Said Diamound. Diamound and Stormchaser kept their secret and told nobody. Then one day Diamound had surprise for Stormchaser. "Stormchaser, I have a surprise for you." Diamound said. "What is it?" He asked. Diamound held out a black egg with gold swirls. "OH MY STARS I'M A FATHER!!!" He yelled. At night one full moon was out and they layed the egg at the highest cliff of a mountain, then the egg turned a little sliver. Diamound gasped. "The egg will have the NightWing powers either mind reading or seeing the future!" "YES!" Stormchaser roared. Then a few seconds later there was a crack on the egg. "It's hatching!" Stormchaser cried. They both watched as a tiny black and gold dragon came out. Diamound picked up the dragonet and held her high to the one full moon. "Let's call her.... Nightsky." Ok guys I'm going to switch it to my point of view as Nightsky. And so basically what happened is I forgot to mention but Stormchaser is a prince and so he showed his Parants his dragonet and Diamond and so he became a king because his mom didn't want to be Queen anymore and Stormchaser didn't have sisters and then Diamound became Queen of the SkyWings. But she gave the throne to Queen Scarlet but Ruby challenged her for the throne and so ya you guys know the rest if you read the 8th book. But Diamound and Prince Stormchaser and Nightsky still live in the Sky Palace. And Nightsky can see the futrue. LET'S CONTINUE. The war was finally over. The dragonets of destiny have finally ended the war. The dragon tribes were finally at peace. "Mother I'm going to go to the beach by the Kingdom of the Sea!" Nightsky yelled. "Be back soon, darling!" Diamound yelled back. Nightsky ran to her balcony she spread her Large SkyWing wings and launched off towards east. When she got to the beach, she felt the mushy sand on her talons, and the cold sea. Then she saw something poke out of the water. The dragon jumped out the water and landed on the beach gracefully. "Who are you and what are you doing on SeaWing territory?" asked the blue SeaWing. "No need to get hostile! I'm Princess Nightsky, and I was just playing on the beach!" Said Nightsky. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Princess Beluga. Well I'm not really a princess anymore because Queen Coral doesn't like me. But nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too!" replied Nightsky. In Nightsky's mind she saw a future where Beluga and Nightsky become the best of friends and attend to go to Jade Mountain Acedemy. "Do you want to be friends?" asked Beluga. "Sure!" From then on Nightsky's life with Beluga, her parents, Queen Ruby, Queen Glory and all the other queens will change forever. Did you guys like it? I hope you did if read till the end thank you. I'll see you all later! Thanks for letting me use you in my story Beluga see ya later!! -Nightsky